


An Early Meeting Changes Everything

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Flames, Flame Active Character(s), Gen, Gokudera Hayato being EXTRA, POV Gokudera Hayato, Responsible Adult(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: First postedhere. Hayato ends up in Japan after a kidnapping, and proceeds to turn canon upside down by accident. Includes Takeshi's mom surviving, a Cloudy Hayato, and much mayhem.





	An Early Meeting Changes Everything

Hiding in one of the cargo containers in the airport had seemed like a good idea when he’d escaped his kidnappers. But he’d been exhausted, and he’d fallen asleep and waking to find himself in the hold of an aircraft, in the air, made him panic. Just a bit. Then his survival training kicked in, and the fear, and the knowledge that he could die if he got this wrong made what he had to do _easy_. He reached, and _there_ were his Flames. They were like sunshine, keeping him warm, and he slept fitfully, wrapped in clothes he’d stolen from one of the bags also in the hold. (Sun wasn’t the only Flame he’d woken, with hindsight. He shouldn’t have had enough oxygen in an unpressurized hold at thirty thousand feet, but he’d been breathing just fine.)

* * *

“Mine.” He finds himself looking up into orange eyes, and he holds his breath. How had he run into a Sky, here? And a Sky his own age, no less? He was in Japan - he’d figured that much out, in-between evading the police and finding food - not Italy! (Perhaps he should have gone to the police and told them he was a kidnap victim, but fear of them, and reluctance to return home to poison cooking and his mother’s malice and his father’s scheming stop him from doing so. And he’s not doing too badly; between the Flames he’s woken and his native skills, he’s done okay on the streets so far.)

“No.” The response is instinctive, immediate. It’s defensive; he’s not a possession to be claimed!

“You’re Tsu-kun’s!” Orange fire flickers in the strange child’s eyes, but there’s no surge of Harmony, and that’s _wrong_. This not what he’d been told that being claimed by a Sky felt like! It was like something was blocking the Sky in front of him. “Tsu-kun can _feel_ you, _here_! It’s how Tsu-kun found you!” The other child touched his crown, and he swallowed. That was the seat of a Cloud. He knew that much. His own Flames roared, a raging Storm fuelled by possessiveness, and the wrong went away under the wave, and there was Harmony, and okay, maybe he was this Sky’s - and this Sky was _his_. He felt deeply possessive about him, despite this being the first time they’d ever met. “See! Tsu-kun said you were Tsu-kun’s!” He had a Sky? How was he supposed to protect a Sky? He didn’t even have any of the dynamite Shamal had shown him how to use! “Tsu-kun should take you home to Kaasan.”

He can do that; he should definitely find out who the little Sky belongs to and if he’s safe here. Skies don’t normally start looking for Guardians until they were well into their late teens, so _something_ isn’t right. And he’s hungry again; perhaps his Sky’s mother would take pity on him and feed him.

He trails his Sky back to an entirely normal Japanese house, and then follows him inside. There’s no Mist Flames protecting and obscuring it; has he found that very rare creature, an Active, civilian Sky? “Kaasan, Tsu-kun found his -” his little Sky looks at him, suddenly realising he doesn’t know his name.

“Haya-kun.” He shares the diminutive that he doesn’t mind with his Sky.

“Can Haya-kun stay?” He’d be prepared to _swear_ that his Sky had sparkled at his mother.

“Of course, Tsu-kun. Ara! My Tsu-kun has such a cute friend!” His assessment, as he trails his Sky through the house and is dragged into his Sky’s bedroom, is that he really has managed to stumble over an Active civilian Sky; this is _just_ a normal Japanese house. Not the home of a mafioso, nor whatever the Japanese equivalent was.

“Tsu-kun feels tired, and Haya-kun looks - and feels - tired, too.” His Sky touches his crown again. “Tsu-kun thinks we should nap until dinner.” His Sky is an octopus, and very, very insistent about the nap, and he could grow to like having another warm body pressed against his, and Sky Flames petting his. His Sky wasn’t doing it deliberately, he could tell, likely didn’t even know _what_ he was doing, but it didn’t stop it lulling him to sleep.

He wakes, an unknown time later to the click of a camera, and his Sky’s mother in the doorway to the bedroom. His cheeks go hot and pink, and he’s going to have to work on his reflexes, and train his Flames. He has a Sky and he _needs_ to keep him safe! “Ara, Tsu-kun and Haya-kun are so cute!” There’s another camera click, and he burrows back under his Sky. This is embarrassing and he doesn’t have any references for this! His Mother _hated_ him! “Haya-kun and Tsu-kun should come downstairs. Dinner is ready.” He hides under his Sky for another minute, and his Sky’s mother laughs. “Ara, Haya-kun is so cute trying to hide under Tsu-kun!”

* * *

His Sky’s mother is so _oblivious_ he wonders if she’s been attacked by a Mist at some point; he and Tsu-kun keep bursting into Flames, and he’s moved into his Sky’s bedroom. Her only response to realising that he’d done so was sign him for school with his Sky somehow (he had no idea where his Sky’s mother had found the papers to do so, or what she’d said to the school authorities, but he was in Tsu-kun’s class, sharing his desk and he didn’t care) and after his first day at school with his Sky, a larger bed showed up in their bedroom, which _definitely_ made it easier for them to curl up together. (He didn’t like having his Sky out of his reach even when he slept.)

The odd thing was that his Sky’s school is inhabited by another Cloud. Two other Clouds in fact, and he thought Clouds were supposed to be rare! One of them is a year older than he and his Sky, and was both Active and armed, and he has to use his Flames to defend himself from said Cloud - who deems him a carnivore for being willing to use his ‘fangs’ to defend himself - and he’s confused by a fourth and a fifth Flame showing up until he realises his Cloud is feeding both of them so they’re strong enough to use, even without training. Tsu-kun pouts at him for fighting, but the other Active Cloud tolerates him better for biting back; providing he doesn’t _start_ fights. The latent female Cloud just hisses at him to stay away from her Kyo-chan, and he can respect another Cloud’s territory if they respect _his_.

Takeshi attracts his attention when he sees the boy’s father. Yamamoto-san is _definitely_ an Active - and trained - Rain, and he does a double-take when he sees both him and Tsu-kun, and carefully stays out of the reach of the Cloud Flames he has wrapped around his Sky. But just that glimpse, and the feel of the Flames against his piques his curiosity, and when he isn’t guarding Tsu-kun, and snuggling Tsu-kun - Tsu-kun is _his_ territory, and Namimori Elementary is the Active Cloud’s territory and he _needs_ the reassurance of touching _his_ territory - he pokes and prods at Takeshi with his Sun Flames to see if he can make the sleeping Flames wake up; his Sky needs a Rain, and Yamamoto-san would be able to help train all three of them if he was given incentive to do so.

“Why does Haya-kun keep poking at Ta-kun? Tsu-kun is confused.” His Sky had pounced on him, and was sitting on his belly, and he was pinned by his Sky’s orange eyes.

“Because Sasagawa-senpai is just _exhausting_ , Hibari-senpai is already Active and Hana-chan _bites_ , whereas the worst Ta-kun will do is poke back at me, which is what I _want_ him to do. And he’s _lonely_ and a Rain. Don’t wanna see him go _wrong_. The stories about Rains going wrong are almost as scary as Mists. The baseball team aren’t his _friends_. They’re mooks, and he needs _Someone_.” He babbles at his Sky.

“Ta-kun’s lonely?” His Sky tilts his head, and his eyes glow orange as he looks at Takeshi, and he feels the Sky Flames flare and then his Sky stands up again, and he follows him over to the Rain. “Why is Ta-kun so sad?”

“Ta-kun’s not sad, Tsu-kun.” The Rain’s response is quick, defensive.

“Don’t lie, Ta-kun. Ta-kun feels sad _here_.” His Sky touched his throat, and he’d never told his Sky about the seats of the Flames. He hadn’t gotten around to explaining about them yet, wasn’t sure he’d remembered everything about the seats of the Flames _properly_ , and the fact that Tsu-kun was identifying the seat correctly for a second Flame was _fascinating_. And as Tsu-kun had identified the Rain seat for Takeshi he was going to _have_ to kidnap the Rain _if_ he didn’t agree to be Tsu-kun’s; he was sure that he could persuade the Rain that he belongs in Tsu-kun’s Sky if he just tied him up in their bedroom for a few days; Nana’s food was very, very good. It was like the opposite of his sister’s cooking. “Ta-kun’s smiling despite the fact that Ta-kun’s crying inside.” He fingers one of the flashbangs, because he can see what Tsu-kun is about to do, and his Sky is not paying attention to the mook-types that are clinging on to Ta-kun; the mooks who will object _strongly_ to his Sky stealing their idol away, and that’s _just_ what he's about to do.

He glares at the mooks as his Sky drags the Rain off to one side, and lets them see what he’s fingering and he wants to cackle when it’s _just_ as effective as Hibari-senpai pulling his tonfas out. “Ta-kun.” He feels his Sky press his Will _gently_ on Takeshi.

Takeshi wilts under the pressure. “Ta-kun’s kaasan is really ill.” He doesn’t even have to _use_ the flashbang, only light it _meaningfully_ and flare his Flames in a mimicry of Hibari-senpai’s and they all scatter. When he’s sure they have, he damps the fuse again, and slips it back into his pocket.

Takeshi and Tsuna are curled up together with each other when he turns back towards them, and he’s not sure what he thinks about the fact there’s now a Rain held within his Sky’s Flames alongside his Cloud. Part of him wants to snarl, and snap, and growl, but the rest of him is pleased to have a second Guardian to share the worries and anxieties of guarding a Sky with.

He prowls around the edge of his Sky's Flames - the bubble isn’t very big; despite his strength, his Sky keeps his Flames in tight and close, even when he relaxes, and he wonders if there's been another Sky that's forced his to learn how to do that - it's an unnerving skill for his Sky to have managed to acquire.

Being cradled within Tsuna's Sky eases the despair at the core of Takeshi’s Flames, but what does more for Takeshi - and his despair - is that he and his Sky attach themselves to Takeshi for the rest of the day. Amusingly his Sky is more ruthless than he’d expected. At the end of the day, his Sky shoos off his mother, and instead the two of them latch onto Takeshi, and wait with him. Tsuyoshi goes to question why they’re there, and then reaches out with his Flames, briefly, and shakes his head. But he doesn’t say anything, and allows the two of them to trail behind him and Takeshi as they go to visit Takeshi’s mother at the hospital.

The woman in the hospital bed is a strong enough Mist that he finds himself staring thoughtfully at Takeshi, but that train of thought is derailed by the way she perks up when Tsuna stops trying to control his Flames, and it reminds him of _something_. He racks his brain for what; while he'd learned a _lot_ of Flame lore, it had holes in it because it had been driven by his questions of the few Flame Active men his father employed. But she was obviously _very_ ill, and he did have _one_ thing he could do to help the mother of his Sky's Rain. "Tsuyoshi-san. I -" He takes a breath. He's not sure if he wants to let _anyone_ in Italy know where he is, but Takeshi’s mother, Eiko-san, needs medical attention from someone who knows about Flames, and more importantly someone that _understands_ Mist Flames.

"Yes, Hayato-kun?" The older Rain looks _tired_.

"- I have a way to contact Trident Shamal." There. He’s said it. He’s let the cat out of the bag.

The Rain looked almost gobsmacked. He hadn't been sure that the man would know the assassin-doctor, as as far as he knew, Shamal only operated in Europe, so it's a relief that he appears to. "How?"

"My sister began to develop 'poison-cooking' two years ago. The Family paid a _lot_ of money for him to come and play doctor for us while she figured out some sort of self-control, and for various reasons he gave me this." He handed the Rain a small piece of card, coated in Mist Flames. "I think Eiko-san needs it more than I do. She got better when Tsu-kun stopped holding his Flames in and -" Tsuyoshi looked thoughtful.

"A Flame disease or injury _would_ explain why the doctors couldn’t find anything _physically_ wrong with Eiko." Tsuyoshi looked _relieved_ , and then the man narrowed his eyes. They both glanced over the bed, and found Takeshi and Tsuna snuggled up with Eiko, being read to. “ _Family_?”

He looked a little sheepish. “Um. Technically I’m Don Falco’s heir?”

“Technically?” He gets an arched eyebrow from Takeshi’s father.

“I was kidnapped about two months ago and I’m fairly sure he thinks I’m dead, and I’m going to hide from Shamal when he’s here because I _really_ don’t want to go back. He thought feeding me my sister’s poison-cooking was a _good_ idea.” He babbles. He’s trusting the older man, but he ‘feels’ safe enough.

Tsuyoshi makes an amused sound, and then ruffles his hair. “I should tell you about how Eiko and I ended up in Namimori at some point, Hayato-kun, but I’m not going to tell anyone you’re here if you don’t want me to. On the other hand, you _do_ realise just whose Harmony you’ve managed to settle in, don’t you?” He shakes his head; he’s seen no-one he recognises in the pictures in his Sky’s house. “You’ve snagged yourself a Vongola heir, Hayato.” His eyes flick to the bed and back again. “Though I suspect that he’s a well hidden secret, as he’s the son of the Sky heading the CEDEF these days. I keep up on the ‘news’ even if I am retired. Mostly.”

“Ah.” He’s relieved; Tsuyoshi is going to be a useful ally.

“Has Hibari-kun attempted to bite you to death yet, Hayato?” He’s puzzled by the question, but nods.

“His mother claimed this sub-Prefecture as her territory thirty years ago, and has held it against all challengers ever since.” His eyes widen. “Iemitsu Sawada sought sanctuary for his new bride about fifteen years ago, and was granted it in return for several concessions. I’m not quite sure _what_ those were. Eiko and I had only just been granted sanctuary ourselves, so we weren’t in Hibari-san’s confidence at that point. We’re going to need make sure she knows you’re here, and you’re intrusion into her territory wasn’t malicious.” He nods; he’d realised that the school was Hibari-senpai’s territory, but for a female Cloud to hold a territory as large as a sub-prefecture, without a Sky to back her up, for thirty years was seriously impressive. She must be close to Arcobaleno strength! “Now. I’m going to make that call to Trident Shamal, and you’re going to join my boy and your Sky in listening to my Eiko and her story-telling.” With that, Tsuyoshi leaves the room, and he joins the other two on the bed with Eiko. (The three of them - and Eiko - doze off under the influence of their Flames, and the woman feels _much_ better when they wake up.)


End file.
